Ruch Gungie
right|thumb|Ikona Ruchu Gungie Ruch Gungie - to kontrkultura kontestacyjna II połowy roku 18 BBY i początku 17 BBY. Nazwa pochodzi z języka gungańskiego i oznacza: gungan(-s); to be gungy – był głupim, nielubianym. Ruch powstał jako główny nurt rewolucji proklamująca bunt młodych Gungan przeciwko dyktaturze imperialnej (jak głosiło hasło: Nie wierzcie żadnej istocie z żółtymi oczami w czarnym płaszczu po dwusetce) oraz rodzinie, Sithom, pracy, fryzjerom, pieniądzom, wojsku, wojnie, normom, przymusom, świeżemu powietrzu, dobremu gustowi, chińskiemu żarciu, konwencji ubioru, własności prywatnej, rywalizacji, humorowi, sztuce, materializmie, wydaniom Amberu, Senatowi i polityce (hasło: Żadnej polityki, my chcemy się tylko kochać!). Dzięki rozpowszechnieniu przez nowopowstałe w tym okresie programy holonetowe poświęcone wyłącznie specyficznej muzyce gungańskiej Gung, zjawisko to ogarnęło niemal cały system Naboo. Ruch ten związany z ideologią gungie stał się bardzo popularny przyciągając rzesze nowych zdeklarowanych wyznawców. Doprowadziło to do zapanowania swego rodzaju mody wśród młodzieży gungańskiej, która chętnie przejmowała muzykę i manifestowała solidarność z innymi wyznawcami poprzez specyficzny ubiór i inne atrybuty. Konsekwencją istnienia tego ruchu było rozszerzenie zasięgu ruchów pacyfistycznych i ideologii ekologicznych, zainteresowanie duchowością Jedi, krytyka konformizmu i wszelkiego konsumpcjonizmu. Ruch ten przyczynił się też do rozpowszechnienia narkotyków, w szczególności herbaty z prądem, Skittlesów i Czystej Gungańskiej. Był jednym z ogniw przyczyniających się do rewolucji seksualnej. Pod wpływem ruchu Jackson, jeden z jego członków, napisał legendarne Alko Story. Historia left|thumb|Jedna z najbardziej mrocznych chwil w historii [[Naboo: szalony Jar Jar Binks powraca jako założyciel Ruchu Gungie]] Gungie przełożyli idee jednego z klanów Gungan, a zwłaszcza prac Jar Jar Binksa i Bossa Nassa na ruch społeczny skonsolidowany walką ze wspólnym wrogiem, jakim była ekspansja nowego Imperium i jego zasad. Za początek ruchu przyjmuje się dzień 19 maja 18 BBY, podczas Naboo’s First Gungan Be-in (Pierwsze Światowe Połączenie Gungan), na którym wyrzucony z Senatu wykładowca psychologii, piewca Skittlesów i były senator Binks, przemawiając do młodzieży, ogłosił koniec imperialnych bożków: pieniądza i pracy, a początek ery miłości i nowej religii będącej zmodyfikowanym Zakonem Jedi. Do tego dodał nową aspirynę (bayeraspirynę - aspirynę z bajerem, tabletki podobne do ziemskiego extasy), jak nazywano Skittlesy; dopiero połączenie tych dwóch elementów pozwalało według niego osiągnąć pełne oświecenie umysłu. Ogłoszono hasła, które stały się symbolem ruchu: Make sex not love i All Gungans sucks. Ze znanych galaktycznych person oprócz Jar Jara pod ruchem podpisał się między innymi Iron – wystąpił w różowych, koronkowych pantalonach. Pośród tłumu słuchających krążyli Święty Shedao oraz prorok grubizmu Ri rozdający Skittlesy i gungańską marihuanę. W Otoh Gunga zaczął się nieustający karnawał Gungie. Lato roku 18 BBY nazwano latem zagłady, pojawiły się wówczas dziesiątki nowych, okropnych zespołów muzycznych (takich jak Ich Troje) grających w duchu psychodelii. Ideologia right|thumb|Młody Gungie szuka miłości w [[Theed]] Nadbudową ideologiczną Ruchu Gungie był skrajny pacyfizm, co wyrażały hasła: Rise dicks, no empires i Peace and a looooots of love. Główne przekonania skupiały się na tym, że wszyscy Gunganie są braćmi, a galaktyka jest na tyle duża, że starczy w niej miejsca dla każdego (co wiązało się z odrzuceniem wartości własności prywatnej, chociaż Gunganie i tak niewiele posiadali). Mężczyźni "wypalali" sobie mózgi, co było wyrazem wolności oraz sprzeciwu wobec konieczności odbywania służby wojskowej. Gungie żyje dniem wczorajszym, nie dzisiejszym, żyje chwilą, nie martwi się o to, co będzie jutro, nie nosi zegarka, bo i tak nie potrafi go odczytać i nie przejmuje się wściekłymi fanami OT. Chodzi boso gdyż nie ma kasy na buty, ale twierdzi, że nie chce deptać matki natury, stara się żyć z nią w zgodzie i rozumieć, unika kontaktów z wszelkimi instytucjami, w tym państwowymi jak szkoła, wojsko, praca. Gungie prowadzi życie w drodze, tzn. nie ma stałego domu, ciągle się przemieszcza (musi bo nie ma gdzie mieszkać). Wolność dla niego to brak przymusu, rodziny, norm moralnych. Żyje w zgodzie z naturą i odrzuca normy, które obowiązywały w świecie dorosłych, a zastępuje je własnymi kryteriami moralnymi, które cechowała daleko posunięta swoboda obyczajów, przejawiająca się wolnym stosunkiem do seksu (hasło: Zamiast myśleć lepiej uprawiać seks). Rodziną dla Gungie jest społeczność składająca się z jego braci i sióstr. Miejscem spotkań są różne festiwale muzyczne, manifestacje, protesty antywojenne. Gungie zwykle jest wegetarianinem – zwierzęta to moi przyjaciele, a ja nie jadam przyjaciół, poza tym i tak nie potrafię ich ukatrupić, a jeśli nawet to z sierścią są niesmaczne. Często żyje w tzw. komunie Gungie, gdzie wszystko jest wspólne, nawet dzieci. Stara się być samowystarczalny, uprawia ziemię i samogwalt, pije Chissowiankę, bierze narkotyki i wykonuje drobne sprzęty codziennego użytku. Zazwyczaj nie posiada stałego zatrudnienia (bo nic nie potrafi). Hasła te były aktualne zwłaszcza w obliczu prowadzonych przez Imperium podbojów innych planet, na których wprowadzano przymusowy pobór do wojska (gunganie nie rozumieli, że Imperium nie zatrudnia obcych ras, bo nie rozumieli pojęcia rasizmu czy gatunkizmu). Choć Naboo należało do Imperium, Imperator Palpatine tolerował Ruch Gungie, przynajmniej dopóki żadne inne rasy się do niego nie przyłączały. Narkotyki left|thumb|Gungie z partnerką odkrywa moc Skittlesów Narkotyki były głównym argumentem przeciwko Gungie, ale to właśnie dzięki nim coraz więcej istot się do niego przyłączało, podczas gdy starzy członkowie dalej protestowali przeciw podbojom Imperium. Narkotykowy guru Gungie z roku 18 BBY, Jar Jar Binks Wielki, wprost zachęcał do używania środków halucynogennych jako formy rozszerzenia się umysłu. Gunganie podchwycili jego hasło: Turn on, tune in, and feel superbombad! i zaczęli przyjmować marihuanę gungańską, Skittlesy i herbatę z prądem. Wspólne zażywanie narkotyków stało się popularne podczas spotkań Gungie i było główną wszechobecną zasadą w ich społeczności. Jednak to, co miało rozszerzać świadomość, okazało się największą przyczyną klęski ruchu. Już w roku 17 BBY Gungie (i cała rasa Gungan) stali się synonimem narkomana. Większość ludzi kojarzy Gungie właśnie z hedonizmem, narkotykami i wolnym seksem, zapominając przy tym o głównych założeniach ideologii. Gdy ideały ruchu stały się martwe, a Gungie zamiast czytać Książki Binksa Wielkiego zajmowali się szukaniem narkotyków, ojcowie założyciele wycofali się, pozostawiając swoich byłych słuchaczy samym sobie. Jeszcze w tym samym roku dawni Gungie umierali samotnie na ulicach miast z przedawkowania lub wycieńczenia organizmu. Muzyka right|thumb|Grupa Gungie podczas medytacij Muzyka stanowiła jedną z podstaw Ruchu Gungie. Stanowiła silniejsze spoiwo od ideologii. To wtedy powstał swoisty Gung będący połączeniem muzyki i treści zawartej w tekstach oraz niezwykłe poczucie braterstwa i potrzeby samozapłonu pomiędzy muzykami na scenie a publicznością. W tej sytuacji muzyka stała się kolejnym ogniwem integrującym buntującą się młodzież. Szczególnie istotne dla epoki Gungie stały się festiwale Gung. Z ruchem związane było wiele wybitnych grup muzycznych, m.in. Baca and the Roadring Six, The Ewoks and Wookies, The Deathstardoors, JORUUS Priest czy Ironica. Jednymi z najbardziej reprezentatywnych zespołów epoki Gungie były Jefferson Stardestroyer i Grateful Shed, których członkowie żyli w komunach. Płyta Jefferson Stardestroyer "Paranoid Hemoroid" z jesieni 18 BBY stała się sztandarem nowego ruchu (utwór White Teletubbie' o białym Teletubbisiu podróżującym po krainie Skittlesów – zapożyczenie z "Irona w krainie czarów", czy Somebody to Blow, preludium do wolnej miłości). Także w lutym The Gunfans wypuścili singel Happy Fields Forever, nawiązujący tytułem do słynnej komuny rolnej gungańskiej marihuany. Ten sam zespół wydał płytę Admiral Thrawn's Lonely Art Club z piosenką Louie in the hell with Gungans, która stała się nieoficjalnym hymnem Gungie. W tym samym roku zespol Hardcore Gajowy śpiewał If you come to Naboo traktując o tym, że kto przyjedzie na Naboo, ten na pewno spotka ludzi z szyszkami w tyłku i przeżyje okropne lato. W piosence Country’ego Jacksona Sometimes-I-Feel-Like-A-Freakin’-Fu**ing-Idiot słyszymy manifest antyseksualny z powtarzającymi się słowami: What are we fu**ing for?. Szczytowym osiągnięciem muzyki było zorganizowanie festiwalu Gungstock w Otoh Gunga, po którym z miasta nie pozostały nawet szczątki. Koniec Ruchu Gungie left|thumb|Kiedy Imperator dowiedział się, że nawet czlonkowie [[501 Legion|501 Legionu są zafascynowani Ruchem Gungie wkurzył się... i to bardzo]] Zakończenie Ruchu Gungie nastąpiło z końcem roku 17 BBY. Wtedy bowiem miliony Gungie były ruinami na skutek narkotyków, a Jar Jar Binks starając się utrzymać swoje wielkie dzieło przy życiu namawiał obywateli Naboo oraz szturmowców do dołączenia do ruchu. Jak na swój poziom intelektualny Binks radził sobie nieźle i wkrótce całe Naboo dołączyło do jego idei. Kiedy jednak Palpatine dowiedzial się, że Królowa Naboo kazała skończyć z ekspansją Imperium i namawiała innych senatorów do dołączenia do Ruchu Gungie, dni Gungie minęły. Palpatine wysłał gigantyczną armię na Naboo i nakazał totalne zniszczenie rasy Gungan. Theed zostało zbombardowane, a resztki demokracji na Naboo zlikwidowane. Jednak agentom Imperium nie udało się pochwycić samego Jar Jara Binksa, który prawdopodobnie uciekł z Naboo i gdzieś dalej zajmuje się jakimiś świństwami... Kategoria: Ruchy Kategoria: Artykuły Koszerne